Talk:The Results of the Requiem: Seireitou's Afterlife
Note The Hikaru appearing is Future Hikaru. Narutokurosaki547 22:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Or was Future Hikaru...Maybe I should've posted the note first... Narutokurosaki547 22:33, 11 February 2009 (UTC) He cant appear, didnt you read, only Future Sei and Yhvh can halt souls and go to Dengai willingly --Seireitou 22:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Even though I am going to obtain the crest, I really don't want to see Echo as the Twilight King, it's going to be terrible. On the bright side he's not technically a god yet, he's still having his fun among mortals. Echo Uchiha 22:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Destroy every Uchiha?... That sucks. Achrones150 22:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Don't look at me...Wait...Nevermind. Echo Uchiha 22:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) What timeline are we reffering to, because even I agree that god Seireitou is more powerful than the still human 21 year old Echo. Plus, Senna is like one-thousand years in the future, but I guess Seireitou could probably send her back in time. Echo Uchiha 22:55, 11 February 2009 (UTC) 1000 years later after the Peace Requiem --Seireitou 22:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Echo must be a crippled old man in that time then. After all, fighting Ryun and Tora both brought him near death during their first fight. But to fight the whole revived clan? Impossible... Ten Tailed Fox 22:58, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Echo was a total noob then. It would be much different now son. Echo Uchiha 23:01, 11 February 2009 (UTC) True, we'd demolish you now lol Ten Tailed Fox 23:09, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Help Yo, i need some ideas of what sei should do while in Other World, if you have any ideas, id love to hear them, just put them here: --Seireitou 23:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC) His name is "God". Wow, got to give you credit on the originality. Echo Uchiha 23:17, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Um, I'm just wondering, could you switch the "Equal standing with God" to "second only to God"? Narutokurosaki547 20:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yes please, do Sei. Ten Tailed Fox 20:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Accually, he is supossed to be the new Grand Supreme Kai, okay, ill put that there Thats cool. I like the whole Kai idea, just not God. Because seriously it'd be no contest if you tried to fight him...He'd win.... Ten Tailed Fox 20:59, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I understand that, but you have to undertsand that, what you say is true, but, if you had to choose a matchup with Yhvh, Future Sei would be the first choiuce, am i right? --Seireitou 21:00, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Reverend Echo (Cracks Knuckles) Alright kids, first off. Yes, I see no point in not having your character achieving a high status in the future, in fact I reccomend it. The thing is though, God will be forever unopposed in power because he created everything, and has no beginning or end, meaning the laws of time and space do not apply, for he created them. Anything that ever had a beginning or is unified in one mass cannot usurp him, nor anything, for he created and has the ability to destroy everything with sheer will power, no questions asked. So yes, being the new Grand Supreme Kai is probably the best option. Echo Uchiha 21:08, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ....Wow Echo....that was great...took the words out of my mouth.... Ten Tailed Fox 21:12, 12 February 2009 (UTC) *applause* I see a career as a Pastor ahead of you Echo... Narutokurosaki547 21:13, 12 February 2009 (UTC) But my character is like Michael Meyers, pretty ironic. Echo Uchiha 21:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) hehe, yeah ^_^ --Seireitou 21:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Better get to looking for seminars. By the way, can people just put down what is happening in the real world by themselves or is that going to be illustrated by this article's owner? --Cold hard steel 21:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC)